Oh No
by xiaohou
Summary: Kouichi make a really big mistake. Pairing Takouji not KouKou


**Oh No!**

Disclaimer**:** Don't own Digimon.

Sorry for any mistake I made, including grammar, also if I choose the wrong genre, and many more

A/N:Ok, I'll make it simple. So nobody confuse in the story, Kouichi will address Tomoko as _**mom**_, while Kouji address her as _**mother**_ and Kouji will called Satomi as _**mom**_, on the other hand Kouichi still call her by her name or_** you step mom. **_

Enjoy :D

* * *

Morning activities already began in Kimura's residence, the black short hair boy got up from his slumber, he clean up his room, take a bath and eat his breakfast. The lady who was washing the plates, called "Kouichi, there were letters outside, could you get it?" The boy answers with a nod. Kouichi go outside, take the letters and look at them. There probably 4 or 5 letters, the first three letters just advertisements, when the boy see the next letter, his face become pale, he just mutter "Oh no!"

Now, let's go to the Minamoto residence, Kouichi already arrived and sit in front of his little twin brother, who is currently angry as well as irritated. "WHEN I SAY NO, IT MEANS NO KOUICHI! "

"Kou-Kouji, you don't understand. I did this for a meaning." The wavy hair boy was a little afraid about his twin brother's reaction.

Kouji snap, his eyes were cold, suddenly he took his twin's collar, he start to shake and stare at him, almost like want to curse the man in front, "Meaning? You have a meaning FOR PUTTING ME INTO A PAGEANT? Let's hear it then, and it got to be a good one." The long hair boy can hear his twin brother gulping, but it didn't shake him from keep glaring at him.

"Ok, ok, but please take your hands off my collar." Kouji just do what had been told, he then cross his arm in front of his chest and sitting in front of the his other half, "I'm waiting, Kouichi."

Kouichi let out a big sigh before start to explaining, "So it's like this…"

_Flash Back_

'_I'm back', Kouichi just got back from school, and he notice his mother sandals, he start to get worried, 'Why she didn't answer'. He just starts to walk towards the living, in where he found his mother looking at one piece of paper._

'_Mom?' The woman just shock, she doesn't seem to notice the young boy._

'_K-Kouichi? Y-You want something?'_

'_Uh… nothing particular'_

'_Oh my… look at the time, I better start making dinner.'_

_As she passed Kouichi and leaving, the young boy take the paper, curious what her mother see. It's just a piece of flyer about some pageant, which will occur shortly. So many things struck Kouichi, 'What mom doing with this?' 'This pageant for teenagers only' 'Why mom make such serious face?' and then he realize the prize of the contest were a set of yukata. It seems for mother and daughter sets, the boy look at the calendar, he soon remember it almost Mother's Day._

_Kouichi soon get the idea, his mother want the prize. Kouichi want his mother to be happy, that why he thinks 'How am I going to get that yukata'. While he wasn't a girl, also he doesn't want to involve his friends too. He thinks hard, something brilliant (or not, depends on the person). Kouichi smirk and give a little chuckle._

_End of Flash Back_

"So let me guess, this brilliant idea of yours was to get me into the contest?" said Kouji, who was still glaring as well as irritated.

Kouichi starts to rub his neck, not looking at his twin's eyes, "Well… not exactly, I… also register myself at the contest, but I think it just you who made it. "

Kouji try to ask other question, he raises his eyebrow, "And how can you write my application anyway, you need the contestant photo right?"

"Oh, it 's easy I got it from your step mother. Remember the day she force you to wear the blue dress? She gives me the copy of the photo." The older twin just smiles, ignoring the dangerous aura in the room.

"You gotta be kidding me"

"No, I 'm not. So~ how about it? You will do it, right? For mom."

"Mmm… Sorry Kouichi, I think I'm stil-" Before the younger twin finish the sentences, Kouichi cut him of "Is that how you treat your one and only Nii-san, I'm asking you nicely and you still refuse it. Kouiji you so cruel hearted." The older twin said it while cover his face with both his hands, he even do a fake sob.

Kouji took a deep breath, put his hands on his brother's shoulder, "Look Kouichi, it's not that I don't want to help you, but I'm scare if _he _finds out about it." His face shows fear.

"_He_?" Apparently Kouichi can't get the idea who is this _he _that his little brother talking about. After that he remember, the only person who can make his other half like this. "You mean Takuya?"

Hearing the words Takuya make Kouji shudder, he nods slowly. As you can see, Takuya Kanabara was Kouji's boyfriend. He was one of the hyperactive kids, always wearing hat and goggle to cover his short brown hair. In addition, the younger twin think if his lover know about him cross-dressing, the brunette will ask him to do it until he satisfied, however it will take a very long time to satisfied the brunette.

"If you worried about Takuya, just don't tell him. Easy right?"

"We haven't dated since 2-3 weeks ago, I have a feeling he will call me sooner or later." The long hair boy let his body lay on the bed.

"Decline it."

"You don't have any idea how hard it is to decline that boy. He will do it the same like you are doing now, plus he gives the puppy dog look, like please doesn't abandon me master. "

Kouichi looks at him with wide eyes, soon a small chuckle can be heard, then follow with laughter. Kouji heard his older brother voice, he quickly get up "What? Why are you laughing?"

"N-Nothing, about Takuya I will help you, don't worry."

"Are you sure? He won't find out right?"

"Don't worry, he won't. So you will do it right."

Kouji let out a desperate sigh, "I don't have any choice right? You already sent my application anyway and the contest is next week." He takes out his cell phone, and then he dials a number.

"What are you doing?" Kouichi tilt his head to see what his little brother doing.

"If you want me to take the stupid pageant, we need that person help."

The phone was connecting, Kouji start making appointment, and he promises he will explain everything when he reaches there. After that he grab Kouichi and take him outside.

* * *

"So what you guys saying is, Kouji have to pretend to be a girl and you want me to help you in disguises." Asked a certain blonde hair girl.

"That right, Izumi. You the only one who I can ask for this favour." Reply Kouji

"Well, it seems so much fun. Alright I'll help you guys, don't worry Ms. Minamoto I'll be your stylish." Izumi clap her hand and smiling.

"Ah, before that. Even thought I say I'll join the contest, I need some agreement on something."

Both Kouichi and Izumi sit quietly, "The first one Kouichi already know it, you guys can't never tell anyone about this, especially Takuya about this one, got it Izumi?"

"Ok."

"The second one, you guys can choose the costume but I still the one to choose the theme, like my way. Is that ok with you guys?" Both of them nod as a reply.

"The last one, Kouichi you have to do anything as I say for one full day after the competition."

"WHAT! Why?"

"As a payment for making me do this, without telling."

"Can't you change the payment?"

"No." A very flat and cold reply, as in no one can argue with it.

"Fine." Kouichi took his defeat.

"Izumi, you as a witness have to remember what he promise today."

"Roger." Izumi give a salute position, and then she starts change the topic, "So Kouji, why don't we start to teach you about girl attitude, we just have one week right?"

Kouichi nod as an agreement, "We also need to pick your outfit too." Kouji just let out a really loud sigh.

One week has passed, now it's the time for the contest. At the back stage, Izumi just finished titivate the raven boy, he wearing one-piece dress with no sleeve, the length of the dress is around his knee, he have square collar. The color of the dress is a gradient light blue to the dark one, with a little bead as a decoration. For the shoes, he is wearing a white one and a ribbon in front of it. Izumi let down Kouji long hair, and pin the right side only, using a lily flower hairpin. Last but not least, a black choker around his neck.

"There, look how pretty you are, _Kaori._" Izumi seems pretty satisfied with her masterpiece.

Ah yes, Kaori Minami was Kouji name for this competition. Kouichi think about that names for 10 minutes, the older twin let out a chuckle, "Come here Kaori, and let me take a picture of you."

"No thank you, Nii-san."

They all made an agreement, when Kouji become Kaori, he will address Kouichi as Nii-san, also both of them have to call him as Kaori.

"Kaori, you know it's not nice to refuse your brother request." The blonde girl put her hands on Kouji shoulder, reassuring him.

Meanwhile at the audience seats, trio brunette sit down in the middle of the row. One of the brunettes, which wearing a goggle, sighs again. He sighs three times every minute.

"C'mon Takuya, stop sighing. You like an old man who lost lottery."

"Maybe I am, Junpei. How can I'm not sad, when Kouji refuse to go on a date with me." Said the goggle boy pouting.

"Takuya-Nii-san, it doesn't mean the end of the world, right?" said the youngest boy.

"No, but it's the en of my world."

Junpei look at Tomoki, then he start to pat Takuya back, "Okay Kanabara, what did you do?"

_Flash Back_

_Two days before the pageant, the young boy Takuya Kanabara found out about the contest, and start to contact his boy friend._

'_Hello, Minamoto speaking'_

"_Kouji? It's me Takuya." Takuya was being cheerful as usual, even thought the truth he just so happy hearing the raven boy voice._

'_Oh, Hi Takuya, what's up?'_

"_Kouji, you know it's been a while since w go out together and I thought maybe 2 days from today we could-" Kouji quickly cut him off._

'_Sorry Takuya, I can't' Takuya heart broke into 27 pieces, it was the worst sentences he ever heard. Kouji, his boyfriend refuses to go on the date with him._

"_WHY?" His scream could make the whole house deaf._

'_W-Well Kouichi coming over, and we kinda thought of Brother Week, so I'm sorry.'_

"_B-but it's been 2-3 weeks since we go out together." Takuya make a very cute pouting sound, like asking Master What Did I Done To Make You Refuse Me. Further more, Kouji hates when Takuya acting so cute and helpless, 'Look Takuya, no matter how many times you whine, it won't change my mind. I'll make up to you sometimes ok?'_

"_Is that mean you don't love me anymore?"_

"_What? No. I- I…" The raven boy just remember he will say something embarrassing on the phone while Izumi and Kouichi could heard him, 'I still love you.' He starts with a whisper._

"_Huh? Kouji I couldn't hear you? Can you repeat it again?"_

'_I said we could talk about that later ok? Good bye'_

_After that the brunette could hear a -click- sound._

_End Flash Back_

"Kouji, hate me. I know it." Takuya sigh more and more.

"Why don't you talk to him tomorrow. I bet something good will happen." The little boy gives a reassure smile to the older boy.

'_Tomoki you too naïve sometimes' _Junpei just continue to pat Takuya until they hear some announcement.

* * *

**Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. Welcome to Our 20-years Teen Pageant. Today we will present to you 20 beautiful ladies, and who will be the winner? It's up to our judges to decide. Now let's not waste our times. Here comes our contestant.**

Behind the stage Kouji took a really deep breath, 'Well here goes nothing.' The raven boy could hear the announcer,

**No.12 Kaori Minami.**

Kouji slowly walk to the stage, while Izumi and Kouichi cheering for him quietly. The younger twin work quiet hard to become a girl, who could attract people, he tries to walk gracefully, at the same time he has to wave to the judges and smile naturally, in which the hardest part thought the raven boy.

"You know Kouichi, if Kouji could smile like that more often, he could get more fans, also eventually Takuya had many rival." The blond girl looks little disappointing.

"I like Kouji the way he is, although your comment will bring more misery to use, you have to think what happened if he really become more famous than he is now."

"I rather not think about it. Thank you very much."

**Kaori what make you join the pageant.**

Kouji give an innocent smile, "My brother is the one who suggest it."

**So you do it for your brother? **

"That's correct" He nods while smiling.

**Do you have anything to say to you brother?**

"I just say that I love him so much and I will give him a _long, big_ hug when I get home." He's gripping his hand beside him, contain with every little things that make him like this.

"Oh My God! He gonna kill me. Izumi he gonna kill me." The older twin become panic after hearing what his little brother said in the stage.

"Calm down, he won't do it. Don't worry."

"How can you be so sure? He hates me now." Then Kouichi start to let out little sobs, while burying his head in Izumi shoulder (they are not a couple), Izumi just pats his shoulder.

At the same time, "Wow, she pretty." Junpei already ignoring the pouting brunette and look at all the contestant.

"Junpei, you said all the igrls pretty." Tomoki glares at him.

"Hey, they are pretty. So which one did you like Tomoki?"

"Uh.. No.8 quiet my type actually."

"What did you think Takuya?"

"Kouji is prettier." Takuya reply like a zombie. While the other two boys sweat drops looking at him, he didn't even look at the contestant, he just looks at the floor all the time.

"Takuya-nii, no.12 looks like Kouji don't you think?" Tomoki try to cheer him up, but he shook his head and reply with, "Kouji more beautiful." Both of them can't think how to cure the poor boy from his shock, they both just ignore him and continue to watch the pageant

**Okay, you guys already meet our beautiful ladies. You can see how beautiful they are, but can their voice as beautiful like their face? For the first round, all contestant need to sing one song which they all already pick. Let's sing!**

Let's get back to behind stage, Kouji pick his guitar and start tuning it, both of his friends come, "Kaori, what song did you pick?" aked his twins.

"I wish." Izumi as well as Kouichi look at him dumbly. There was silence, a very long one, but the blonde girl suddenly exploded "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

The older twin agree with her," You know that singer used a high pitch voice. Can't you pick a lower one?"

"Down worry, I can manage." He finish tuning the guitar and wait for her turn.

**No.12, Kaori Minami, she will sing I Wish by Maeda Ai.**

Kouji walk with his guitar, he stood in front of the audience, bow. As soon as the tune starts playing, his mouth opens to sing.

_Hoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki Kyou ga kesenai asu ga mieru yo kitto ne... _

Takuya quickly snap from his daydreaming and look to who was singing it. 'That girl looks like Kouji, and her voice… that guitar…'

_I wish Doushite koko ni iru no Oshiete kudasai ima sugu Mieru mono ga subete ja nai no ne _

_Samusa ni furueru kara ude toosu jaketto Itsu no ma ni ka sukitoote itte Kibou ni natteku _

_Mirai no ame ga hoho wo nuraseba omoidasu Atsuku nare ano hi ano toki _

_Hoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki Kyou ga kesenai asu ga mieru yo kitto ne... _

_I wish Suitchi on shitara Koi suru koto mo dekiru to Kinou made wa shinjiteta mirakuru _

_Haato wo utsusu hitomi furimukeba aru kara Ikiteru koto suteki da yo to Ima naraba omoeru _

_Mirai no ame ga machi wo nuraseba omoidasu Kirameite ano hi ano toki _

_Hoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki Hora ne chiisana negai kanau yo kitto ne... _

_I wish…_

The raven boy play his guitar with a charming smile, all the audiences as well as the judges astonished by it.

_Mirai no ame ga hoho wo nuraseba omoidasu Atsuku nare ano hi ano toki _

_Hoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki Kyou ga kesenai asu ga mieru yo kitto ne..._

After finish playing it, he bow again, then leave the stage. Kouichi and Izumi ran to him. "Wow, you sing well little brother."

"Yeah, I never knew you could sing a high pitch voice."

"It's not really high pitch, Izumi. I lower the tone a little."

Kouichi began to question him again, "So why this song?"

"Takuya like this song, he always insist me to sang this one. I'm used to it, also I can play the guitar freely almost at the end of the song."

"You play it as an apology, right?" The older twin pats his twin back, who nods for the reply.

"Apology for what?" The blonde seems confuse.

"I… refuse to go on date with Takuya." Izumi give an Oh… sound.

* * *

The announcer announces more information.

**We're seen their faces, we heard their voices. Now let see their talents, excluding singing.**

The audience began to clap, in which it was the raven boy cue to change his costume. The blonde girl helps him to wear it in changing room.

A few minutes has passed.

"Kaori, are you finished, yet? It almost your turn."

"Nii-san could you be patience, I'm almost ready."

"How could I be patience, just two more people and it will be your turn."

"Ok, ok I'm ready."

Kouji step out from changing room, using kimono also he didn't wear any footgear, but he wearing a foot bracelet with a bell decoration. So whenever he walks the bell will ring. He also holds a fan, which had a long ribbon with bells in the end of it.

"Come on Kaori, let me take a picture of you." Kouichi plead, what can he say his little brother wearing a girl dress, not only that he looks cute, beautiful as well as astonish.

"No." Thus he has been rejected flatly. He continues to walk to stage, because it was his turn.

Kouji dance being accompany with lute music, he rings the bells following the rhythm. The raven boy moves gracefully, his hair moving like he wants to. It likes there was a light wind blowing in the stadium, sweep his hair slowly. The entire spectator given an 'Oh…' sound, in their vision they could see him, dancing in the field filled with sakura tree, in which the petal flew one by one like playing with the raven boy.

"Since when she can dance like that?" Izumi is pointing Kouji who still dancing.

"I think her step-mother had a dancing lesson and she ask Kaori to accompany her, but that was some months ago."

Once the music stops the audience applause, he excuse himself and leave the stage once again.

"Why every time I see her, I always remember Kouji."

"Glad you come back from the dead Takuya."

"Yeah, sure. What ever Junpei."

"Takuya Nii-san, you also think no.12 looks like Kouji, right?" Tomoki try to bring up the same topic.

"Yeah. Maybe Kouji and Kouichi had another siblings."

"I doubt that Takuya." Said the oldest boy "Or maybe the girl on the stage is Kouji himself."

"Oh, come on Junpei. Kouji can't ever do that." Tomoki is glaring at Junpei.

"I don't know Tomoki, Junpei got a point. You guys should notice how beautiful he is, he more beautiful than other girl." The goggle boy said it with a serious face.

"Takuya, you the only one who will think something like that. Of course, everyone knows Izumi is the most beautiful girl there is."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"DID NOT."

"DID TO."

"SHUT UP!" The orange hat boy quickly stops their argument, "Look the contest is about to start again."

**-Now, let's make these young ladies act like their favorite character.**

Back to Kaori a.k.a Kouji condition, he already change his outfit… again... So, in his third costume, he wears half ninja, half samurai clothes, with a mix color of black and purple (the rest imagine it by yourself). His hair was being tied to a high ponytail, not only that he us an eye-patch for his left eye, in addition he bringing a bokken.

"What are you suppose to be again?" Kouichi really fell something weird about his younger brother costume.

"Yagyu Jubei."

Letting out exasperated sigh, the short raven hair boy says, "Why can't you be a princess, fairy or something that usual girl like to be."

"Nii-san, our second agreement. My way."

"Fine, fine. Hey look your up next." Kouichi push his little brother on to the stage.

Mean while on the audience seat, the three boys watch Kaori acting like Jubei.

"She something else, right guys?" The fat boy nudges his friend, Takuya who is the one sitting on the middle.

"She moves like Kouji. " The goggle boy replied.

"Man, could you please stop thinking about him for one day."

"Can't help it, Junpei. That girl really reminds me of him."

"How long you haven't seen him?"

"Er…. Almost 4 weeks."

"Urgh! I think he hates you."

"No! It can't be. We just don't have-"

"It just an excuse, what is the last sentence he told you at the phone?"

"He said we could talk about that later or something like that."

"He hates you, later means _never_."

"I trust Kouji, when he said later it means later. Not like you who don't want to confess to Izumi, you keep saying later, but I think you will never say anything. That's why your definition of later means never."

Junpei can't think of anything else, he quickly changes the subject. Both of them don't realize all this conversation took a long time than they expected, all the contestant have finish their act. Right now, the judges was discussing about the winner.

* * *

**Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. Sorry to keep you waiting. In my hand there is an envelope, also inside consist one rectangular paper with one name of these nymph.** The announcer opens the envelope. **Oh my, looks like we have a tie No.8 Megumi Yoko and No.12 Kaori Minami. The judges decide that we will make one more round and it will be a 'Cooking Contest', both of you have to cook one dish for the judges.**

"We're DOOM!" Izumi put her hands on her head while screaming.

"Huh? Why?"

"Oh yeah you don't know, she CAN'T COOK! Do you know the last time she cook a burger at digital world it was a disaster, Bokomon and Nee-mon just took a bite, a bite. She will lose. We're so doom."

"Izumi you're scaring me."

The pageant give 10 minutes recess, the younger twins change into his first dress, Izumi want to complain to him, but unfortunately the judge was calling him. After the recess, both Megumi and him begin to cook in front of the audience; the hall was full by a great aroma.

"Well Izumi, there one good thing though, he isn't blow the stage."

"Kouichi, his food can look normal, but the taste it what I'm worried about. You want the yukata right? RIGHT?" without realizing, she grabs the boy's collar and start struggling him.

"Y-Yeah." Kouichi is reply with hesitation.

"THEN START PRAYING AND STOP TALKING! MAKE SURE SHE IS NOT POISONING THE FOOD!"

"Y-Yes Ma'am." He gives her a salute pose.

**It seems both of the contestant finish making their dishes. Contestant No.8 Megumi Yoko, made a grilled fish with mash potato and salad as it side dish, on the other hand contestant No.12 Kaori Minami, she made white rice with scramble egg and misoshiru, talk about a set course. **

The committees distribute the food to the judge; they start to test them. Writing something on the paper, thinking for a while, then hand it to the announcer.

**Okay, this is the second time the judges give me a result for one pageant, and it's a tight fight. Who will be our winner, is it Megumi Yoko or Kaori Minami?**

**Now… The Winner…**

Izumi keeps praying _'Please be Kouji, please be Kouji'_

**Is…**

Kouichi wish his little brother to win, because he doesn't want to be kills by him.

**Contestant No.12 Kaori Minami.**

All the people in the hall give him applause, while he let out a relief sigh. He takes the prize; shake hands with all the judges, not to forget with a big smile. After finish with the ceremony, he come back to meet his twin and friend.

"Looks like I did it." He gives out a very rare smile.

"Kouji, since when you could cook?" Izumi gasp, shock as well as confuse.

"I learnt, after come back from Digital World. I'll ask my mom to teach me. You can't be saying I have to stay the way I am in the Digital World."

"But why making those? Surely you can make other dish right?" Kouichi ask with curiosity.

He just say it flatly, "It was the simplest food I can make." Both of Izumi and Kouichi sweat drop, the younger twin continue, "Anyway, now we can give the yukata to mother, right Nii-san?" His twin nods.

* * *

After Mother's Day, the three of them promise to meet up at the park, Izumi is the on who come first, she greet both of the twin.

"So, how is it? You know the Mother's Day." Put her really cute pose.

The older twin just replies with a big smile, "She loved it, when we give it she almost cry, when I told Kouji dress up like a girl to get the yukata."

"Oh really? Then it wasn't a secret for three of us anymore."

Kouji sigh, "Yeah, although we want to keep it as a secret, she give us demand look that we couldn't resist."

"By the way, what is your give to Satomi?" Kouichi ask.

"I bought her a set of tea cups, she broke it before."

"Where did you get the money? You know isn't it kinda expensive."

"I got it from the pageant, there's also prize money. You just not seeing it dear brother."

The three of them continue their talking, conversation and argument, until certain brunette sees them, then start to yell.

"HEY, KOUJI, KOUICHI, IZUMI!" The long raven hair boy stiffen after hearing his name being called, because he know who is calling him. The brunette keeps shouting while running to them. Kouji more nervous the he was on the contest, his heart beat racing fast. _What are I going to say I refuse to go to a date with him, I keep a secret and now I not ready, I can't do lies to him._

The brunette reach his destination and start to greet them with his usual cheerful tone, "Hey, how everybody doing?" Both Kouichi and Izumi reply him easily, on the other hand, Kouji is the only who is now really tense in the group, he start to form a sentences in his head.

"Ta… Taku-ya, I… I just want to say that I'm so..rry for the other day."

The goggle boy looks at him with dumb face, "Huh?"

"You know, when I refuse your invitation."

"Don't worry about it, I know you have something to do. I can't force you to do something that you can't" He grins.

"I'm really sorry, I'll try make it up to you."

'_Looks like everything back to normal' _thought Kouichi, "You know Kouji when you refuse my invitation, Junpei and Tomoki accompany me to a pageant." _'Or not.' _The brunette continues, "I saw this one girl name Kaori." _'Oh God.' _"She really remind me of you, for second I think she was you, but I know you can't cross dressing, so we come to conclusion that she maybe your lost long twin sister."

"Takuya I don't have any more siblings, right Kouichi?" The older twin nods.

"At least I try." Takuya start to stare at his boy friend, in which make him uncomfortable. "W-What?"

"Now that I think about it, you should try to wear dress."

"WHAT!" He snapped.

"I just think it would good on you, beside I want to see you become a girl."

Kouji was speechless, _'Better think of something'. _He looks at his twin and just realizes something, he smirks, "Takuya you know Kouichi and I were a twin, right?" The brunette nods, then let the boy continue "Why don't you dress him instead of me, I'm sure he will do it gladly."

"He will?" Takuya raise his eyebrow.

"I WHAT!" Kouichi snapped.

His younger brother whisper to him, "Remember our third agreement." These words make the older twin face paler, while Kouji just smile evilly, "You agree with me right, Izumi?"

"I do the make up." The blonde girl was already fire up with this idea.

"If he volunteer, then I will choose the dress." Takuya become more cheerful then ever.

"The let's go to my house, Kouji, Takuya, let's go. Charge!" Izumi lead, while the two boys start dragging Kouichi to her house.

"NO! STOP! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Fin

* * *

Never thought making it this long. Okay! Advance to the next story. Oh, some review would be nice though. I'm also thinking to re-write my first story, make it longer and have more sense. Should I do it?


End file.
